The Shinobi of Airbending
by Ultimate Alcatraz
Summary: After defeating Madara Uchiha with the power of Hagoromo Otutsuki inside of him and Sasuke, Naruto decided to visit his little brother's world after he made a promise of his return. Little did he know that everything changed greatly.


04/25/2014

The Shinobi of Airbending

Chapter 1: Uncle?!

_**-(Hidden Leaf Village)-**_

"Today is the day. I'll finally get to see them again," said Naruto as he overlooked the village from the **Hokage Monument**. The village has been rebuilt during his time away during the war, but he felt happy as truce peace has finally reigned over the **Elemental Nations** just his father, godfather and the Sage of the Six Paths him-self had always dreamed of.

"So this is where you were the whole time." Naruto turned around to find Sasuke walking towards him. He was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt outlined with red lines and the Uchiha clan symbol on the back along with a different sign of fire next to it. "Nervous?" Sasuke asked plainly as he looked over the village like his friend.

Naruto snorted as he turned around to face the village again. "Nervous? Give me a break, Sasuke! We took down one of history's most vile madman in the war and you're asking me if I'm nervous." Sasuke waited for a reply, "Maybe a little. To be honest, I thought I was going to die that time."

"You and me both." Sasuke glanced at Naruto, specifically his attire. "At least you got rid of that orange jumpsuit, but I don't think you'll be able to fight in those."

Instead of the familiar orange/black jumpsuit, Naruto was now sporting a long-sleeved yellow shirt-like robe that extended to the knee and cut at the crotch that left it draping over the outside of his legs with a orange belt-like wraps around his waist keeping the yellow robes tight and brown pants underneath the robe. Lastly a vivid shade of scarlet long cape connected to a matching shawl over the yellow robes was the final touch. The only things he kept were his black Konoha headband on his forehead and the black sandals.

"Don't worry about it! I'll still kick your butt if you want me to," Naruto grinned before inspecting his attire, "My brother gave this to me before we came back here, so I thought this would be more appropriate when I see him and the others. And I gotta admit: it feels very comfortable."

Sasuke let a small smile. "It's been seven months since we came back and the war."

"Yeah," said Naruto solemnly as he and Sasuke reminisced the moment that truce peace came.

_**-(Flashback Starts – Seven Months Ago - Battleground)-**_

"I-impossible…" muttered a man weakly as he laid on the ground, arms broken and legs mangled. His armor all crippled and skin peeled off. He raised his head to reveal a ripple-patterned right eye but lacking another eye. This is Madara Uchiha, the legendary shinobi capable of going head to head with his rival; Hashirama Senju and the current Jinchuriki of the Shinju better known as the **Ten Tails**. "How could they beat me? I have the powers of the great Sage within me." In his back were several black rods pinning him down with several cursed marks all over his body.

Standing before him are the two childhood friends who were once enemies but now comrades to end the Fourth Shinobi World War: Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto is in his new Chakra mode that was a light-colored coat with a dark-colored bodysuit underneath. The bodysuit has a light-colored circle where his original seal was placed covers his torso and reaches down his arms to the knuckles and down his legs stopping just above his sandals and magatama around his collar. The coat reaches to his waist, unlike his original **Tailed Beast Mode** cloak that is full length, and the **Rinnegan** symbol above nine magatama on its back. Floating behind him in a halo-like formation are the **Truth Seeking Balls** while wielding two of them as short staffs.

This is the ultimate form after having Yin-Kurama sealed within him by Obito as well having small portions of the other eight tailed beasts chakra and meeting and receiving half of the power of the Sage of the Six Paths himself; Hagoromo Otsutsuki. The **"Senjutsu of The Six Paths"**.

As for Sasuke, he still wears his attire although it's becoming worn out during the war and against Madara himself. He too met with the great Sage and accepted half of his power as well. The only sign of the transferred power was the Rinnegan in his left eye but what's unique about it is that it had the Sharingan tomoes in as well.

But that was not the only thing that bugged Madara. After the young Shinobi faced to challenge him with their newfound strength, they exhibited an uncanny ability to manipulate the elements with their movements instead of hand-signs. For Naruto, he manipulated the air and performed devastating techniques with it while Sasuke originally generated blue flames before his death but now he manipulates black flames, possibly the **Amaretatsu**.

"Sasuke…" The Uchiha looked at the Jinchuriki, "Keep him down while I get the **Tailed Beasts** out from," said Naruto as he took an odd stance. Seeing Sasuke's nod, Naruto stretched his arms forward generating **Tailed Beast Chakra Arms** before digging them into Madara.

"AAAAHHHH!"

Naruto ignored the man's cries and started to move back slowly before he fiercely pulled taut the Chakra Arms and out came nine colossal titans as they landed behind Naruto. He turned around and smiled at the beasts who smiled back at the young Shinobi. "Welcome back, you guys."

"**It's good to be back, Naruto,"** said Yang-Kurama as his tails wagged back and forth like his fellow beasts. Naruto then turned around and saw Sasuke standing near the incapacitated Madara who was breathing heavy from the extraction with his chokuto's blade at the latter's neck.

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder and received a subtle nod from the Uzumaki and stabbed into the madman's flesh.

Madara Uchiha was no more.

_**-(Flashback Ends)-**_

"Things changed dramatically after that," said Sasuke.

Naruto had to agree with Sasuke there as he thought back about all the things in the past months. After the war ended, the Five **Kages** chose to keep the Allied Shinobi Forces intact instead of disbanding it and going to their old ways. As for Sasuke, his efforts in the war redeemed him in the eyes of many ninja, but not to the Kages and the **Feudal Lords** who wanted to arrest him and strip him of his abilities.

However, Naruto intervened and told everyone present that he and Sasuke met the great old Sage and the way that _both_ of them will lead their world to peace. Of course many argued including the **Raikage**, but they eventually let it passed with Konoha promising the neighboring villages that they will keep constant surveillance on the Uchiha.

The other thing would be the constant guarding of the **Ten Tails'** husk. Each guarding platoon will consist of two Shinobi from each village with great strength, strategy and determination to prevent anyone from doing what Madara and Obito did. As for Obito, he died after transferring Yin-Kurama and small portions of Gyuki and Shukaku's Chakra.

The last thing that Naruto fought fiercely for was the freedom of the nine Tailed Beasts. The villages wanted to keep them as weapons, but they were all very surprised when the Tailed Beasts spoke to them and explained they were meant for peace amongst them. After many days and nights of negotiating, Naruto finally convinced the villages to let the Tailed Beasts have a choice: they can have their freedom or they could stay affiliated with a village and they can even choose a Shinobi to be their Jinchuriki if they have compatibility.

Son Goku, Chomei, Sokoko, Saiken and Isobu better known as the **Four Tails**,** Seven Tails**, **Five Tails**, **Six Tails**, and **Three Tails** respectively chose to have their freedom. As for the four remaining beasts, Shukaku the **One Tail** chose to side with Sunagakure and even asked to be resealed inside Gaara again, much to the **Kazekage**'s surprise but he accepted it. Matatabi the **Two Tails** and Gyuki the **Eight Tails** chose to stay with Kumogakure in honor of their fallen Jinchurikis.

Lastly, Yang-Kurama chose to stay with Konoha and asked Naruto to be his Jinchuriki again. Demanded was more like it but Naruto accepted. What he didn't expect was that Yin-Kurama and Yang-Kurama merged back together into their original appearance, meaning Kurama now has his full strength back.

"Commander Uzumaki." Naruto and Sasuke turned around to find a kneeling Konoha Shinobi. "It is ready."

Naruto nodded and dismissed the Shinobi who then left via a **Shunshin**. After moments of taking the last scene he's going to miss, Naruto and Sasuke disappeared in swirls of air and fire.

XxXxX

"Wow…" was all Naruto could say as the entire village and his friends and teachers came to say good-bye. In the center of the village was an Uzumaki swirl surrounded by complex sealing words and they're all glowing white with a flame-like portal on top of the swirl crest. He turned around to take one last good look at the faces he wont see for some time: Kakashi, Guy, Lee, TenTen, Hinata, Tsunade, Shino, Sai, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino and lastly his two teammates, Sasuke and Sakura.

"Good bye, guys. Sasuke…" Naruto trailed off catching his attention, "When I come back, let's have a spar." Sasuke smirked as he nodded. He turned around and started walking towards the portal and entered it. Suddenly a bright and shining light blinded everyone's visions, causing all of them to cover their eyes until the light dimmed down. When they opened their eyes, they saw the seal markings burning red-hot like they went through lava.

_**-(Southern Water Tribe-South Pole)-**_

"It is that time of year again," said an elder woman with light brown skin, white hair and two strands braided into hair loopies. She wears a blue anorak and trousers lined and trimmed with white fur. She frowned as she looked out of her icicle house while she thought about the love of her life who passed away years ago; her husband Aang. Not only was he the last **Airbender**, he was also the **Avatar**; the physical embodiment of the Earth itself with the task of maintaining peace, harmony and balance in the world.

The Avatar is only the person capable of bending the four elements; water, earth, fire and air. Once the current Avatar dies, he or she is reincarnated into another person from one of the Four Nations.

She knew that death was inevitable since she watched her husband struggle against the heavy physical toll his body suffered from being in suspended animation from the **Avatar State**. She felt worse when death claimed him, but there was one other person who would feel the same way like her and that person would never forgive him-self.

"I hoped you would've come back sooner-"

"Mother, who are you talking to?"

The woman turned around to find her daughter, Kya, at the doorstep. She looked concerned given the expression on her face. "Just talking to myself, Kya. That's all," said Katara with a warm smile as he moved to the door, "Come on, we got to go a lot of things around the village and I bet Korra is probably halfway to **Republic City** by now."

"Yeah." Kya giggled with her hand over her mouth, "She's going to drive Tenzin crazy, you know."

With that, the two women closed the door and made their way down to the harbor.

XxXxX

Life at the **Southern Water Tribe** was blessed as Katara and her daughter walked through the streets of it. The elder woman remembered in her younger days about the tribe; it was dominated by the **Fire Nation** armies during the **Hundred Year War** and most of its warriors were off somewhere else fighting in the war, but after the war it began to regain its grace and nobility like its sister tribe in the North.

Deep inside, Katara constantly hoped the person her husband looked up to would return and see the majestic change her home endured but as time went by, the hope inside her began to dwindle little by little.

As they made their way to harbor for fresh fish, a bright light came to life near them, scaring the nearby fisherman and prompting Kya to stand in front of her mother. "Stay behind me, mom." Kya said in her bending stance. Her stance tensed when she saw a figure coming inside the bright light. "There's someone in there!" she moved her hands in a fluid motion, summoning a water whip from the ocean.

"_This light… it's just like…"_ Her eyes widening, Katara watched as the figure stepped out of the light. When the light disappeared, tears started swell up in Katara's eyes when she got a clear view of the stranger. He was a young teenager wearing the **Air Nomads** attire like her younger son Tenzin with a black headband on his forehead and black sandals. He has blonde hair, blue eyes and six whisker-like marks; three on each face cheek.

"You're an Air Nomad?" asked Kya shocked when she saw the attire. This can only mean one thing. "Are you an Airbender?"

"Yep!" said Naruto with a grin. "And you're a **Waterbender** I see. Am I in the North Pole or the South Pole?"

"The South."

"Oh, so this is Katara's home. Sure changed a lot the last time I was here. Do you know where she is?" asked Naruto casually, missing the surprised on the woman's face.

Kya was about to speak when her mother walked past by and started walking towards the boy. Katara stopped in front of the confused boy who tilted his head and she knew it, she hugged Naruto tightly confusing him even more. "You finally came back."

"Eh?"

"Mom, do you know who this is?"

Now it was Naruto's turn to be surprised. "Your mom?! Wait…" He put the elderly woman at arm's length and looked into her eyes. After a moment, his eyes widen in shock. "KATARA?!"

Katara wiped away her tears before answering her daughter, "Yes I do know this boy as did your father. Kya… meet your uncle."

"HE'S MY UNCLE/I'M A UNCLE?!"

Things are about to get interesting.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Well, this is the first chapter of Korra/Naruto. Hope you all liked it. It's just something I had on my mind for a while and I feel better to have it out. Please review, favorite and follow the story if you like. If you guys want me to continue it then PM me or review it, so I know you want it to continue. If you don't… well nothing I can do about it.


End file.
